


The One He Wanted to Save

by lupinistic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinistic/pseuds/lupinistic
Summary: When he first saw her, George knew she was his, even if she didn't know it yet. Surprisingly, Raegan didn't mind, or care about the dark nature of The Boston Reaper.





	The One He Wanted to Save

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I may have a teeny tiny obsession with villains, so when I was watching Criminal Minds and saw George Foyet, this little idea popped into my head. I’m quite proud of this idea, and hope you guys like it too! As always, please read and review!!!

Raegan winced as she twisted the wrong way and felt a sharp pain in her ribs. George looked at her from the counter with concern.

"You okay Rae?" The teenager gave the man a smile.

"Yeah George, I'm fine. Want a refill on your coffee?" The man looked unconvinced, but dropped the issue and gave her a nod. George had been a regular before Raegan started at Mallie's Diner a year ago when she was 15. Mallie had overlooked her age and just told her to tell everyone she was 16. The only other person who knew she was 15 at the time had been George because one late night he had been the only one there and she had confessed to him when they got to talking. Since then he came in each of her shifts to keep her company and make small talk. Some of the other waitresses thought it was creepy that he paid so much attention to her, but it made her feel safe to have him there. It was the only time she felt safe. 

Raegan lost herself in the memory of how her ribs got bruised in the first place.

~Raegan shuffled her feet as she stood in the door of the living room, debating on how to approach her father. Said man gave her an annoyed look from his armchair in front of the tv.

"What do you want now?" She bit her lip and debated, which was the wrong thing to do, since her pause just angered him. He got up from the chair and walked toward her, making her eyes widen and retreat against the wall. He sneered in her face. "If you ain't gonna be quick about it then don't fucking bother me!" She shook as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Dad, I just wanted to ask if I could keep some of my money for some new shoes. Mine have holes in them." His face clouded with anger. He growled and hit her in the stomach making her fall to the floor. He then kicked her in the ribs twice before backing off and speaking.

"I'll tell you when the fuck you need something, understand? And it's not your money, it's mine for having to put up with your dumb ass. You fucking understand?!" Raegan gave a nod as she gritted her teeth. He scoffed and walked out of the house, muttering about disrespectful teenagers and needing a drink. He left her to pick herself up with a whimper of pain, needing to get ready for work.~

Raegan was pulled out of the memory by George calling her name and raising his coffee cup. She gave him a bright smile and grabbed the carafe to refill his cup. She had long ago decided she would enjoy his company while she could. It didn't hurt that she found him attractive. There was just something about the intense gaze and strong muscles under his shirt that got to her. She was a teenager with raging hormones and he was good looking and nice to her, what more could she say? She was under no illusion that she had any chance with him so she just basked in his attention while she could.

-TIMEY-WIMEY-  
George had noticed her the first day she had started at Mallie's. She was small, with long brown hair and green eyes. She gave a timid smile when she first greeted him and he instantly liked her. She was just his type, a little on the young side and absolutely adorable. He was there every one of her shifts and had learned many things about her including that she had really only been 15 so not legally allowed to work there but he hadn’t been about to out her. After awhile though he started to notice it. The obvious signs of abuse. There was of course her timid nature and the fact that there were still times she couldn't look him in the eye, but were other things too. Glimpses of carefully hidden bruises, winces of pain when she moved the wrong way, the flinches when people touch her or move to grab something near her. It made him seethe with with rage. 

It also made him feel things he really didn't want to think about but did anyway. It made him feel very protective, made him want to gather her into his arms and make her see that he would keep her safe. That he could take care of her. And he had a plan to show her just that. George had noticed that her shoes had holes in them, and he had bought her new ones as the first step. He figured she hadn't bought them herself because whoever was abusing her was taking all her money. He of course would never do that, if she even wanted to work anymore with him. But he was getting ahead of himself. While he considered her to be his, she wasn't aware of that yet. He didn't want to scare her. There were a multitude of things he wanted her to feel with him but fear surprisingly was not one of them.

George couldn't remember how he found out her shoe size but he did. He bought her some black converse with non-slip soles like the ones she had now, knowing she thought they were comfortable. He brought them in and waited till near the end of her shift when it was just the two of them as it often was at that time. He didn't want to embarrass her in front of her coworkers and customers. There were also the rumors to consider. He knew that her older coworkers thought his interest in her was creepy and perverse, which was half right but wasn't going to fuel those rumors right now. 

George watched her go about cleaning the store when he finally called to her.

"Raegan." Said teen looked over at him before walking over. 

"Yes George? Do you need something?" George shook his head and brought out the bag that he had sitting next to him.

"No actually I got you something." Raegan looked at him with wide eyes. She slowly walked over and stood opposite him at the counter. 

"You... You got me something?" George nodded and slid the bag across the bar to her. With shaking hands she opened the bag to pull out a shoe box, opening that to find the same pair of shoes she now wore, but brand new. She let out a shaky breath and looked up at him. "Why did you get these for me?" Raegan was so confused, why would he do this? Sure he was nice to her but giving her things?  
George gave her a soft smile.

"Because I know you need them. I care about you Rae, and I wanted to make sure you had things you need." Raegan looked at him with uncertain eyes, before looking down at the shoes. He cared about her? Wanted to make sure she had the things she needed? She looked up at him again, feeling so lost.

“You… You… Care about me?...”George slowly nodded in response. “Why? I… I don’t get it…” George gave her a sad smile.

“I know Raegan. Abuse makes it hard to understand people’s motives.” Raegan froze up for a moment before fear bled into her eyes. “Hey it’s alright. I noticed the signs a while ago but knew you wouldn’t accept help from me before, you didn’t know me before. I just wanted to show you in some small way that I care and am here for you if you need me.” George watched as her eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in thought before she spoke again.

“Here for me how?” George inwardly grinned. This was the question he had been hoping for.

“In anyway you need or want me to be.” Raegan’s head tilted at the inflection on want before nodding and looking back down at the shoes. After a few minutes of silence she looked up at timidly again.

“Thank you for the shoes George.” He gave her a smile, carefully taking her hand in his, pleased by the lack of a flinch at his touch.

“You’re very welcome Rae, I was happy to get them for you. Please let me know if there is anything you want or need from me. Promise?” Raegan stared at him wide eyed for a moment before nodding and whispering a small affirmation. George smiled, letting go of her hand and pulled out a slip of paper to give her. “This is my address and my cell phone number. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you can call me or come to me there if it’s your day off or before/after your shift. Okay? Even if you need a place to stay or a ride somewhere, I am here. Do you understand?” Raegan gave a slow nod as she took the paper, before she mumbled about needing to clean up, shoving the paper into her apron. George was rather pleased with himself as he watched her going about her business, her sneaking glances at him as she went. It was only a matter of time before she came to him for help and she would finally be in his grasp. He just had to keep it up with the kind gestures and she would quickly realize she didn’t have to stay in her situation, that he would take care of her. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
